fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Pauly
Big Pauly is a customer who made his first appearance in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. Flipdeck Info After opening Pauly’s Pepper right next to the Pizzeria, Big Pauly quickly became a regular customer at Papa Louie’s restaurants. He came to Papa Louie’s aid when Sarge contaminated a batch of pepper which created dozens of Pizza Monsters. Big Pauly supplied Papa Louie with explosive Pepper Bombs to help defeat Sarge and the infamous Onion Ring. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 4 Sausages (right) * 4 Onions (left) * 20 minutes * Sliced into 8 pieces Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Cheese * Medium Patty * Cheese * Medium Patty * Cheese * Mayonnaise * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Pita * Beef * White Rice * Tomato * Pinto Beans * Cheese * Guacamole Papa's Freezeria and HD * Large Cup * Yum & M's * Chocolate Syrup * Smooth Blend * Chocolate Whipped Cream * Chocolate Topping * Nuts * 3 Creameos * Creameo, Cherry, Creameo Papa's Pancakeria * Chocolate Toast * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Chips * Chocolate Toast * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Chips * Chocolate Toast * Drink ** Large Coffee with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * American Cheese * Medium Patty * American Cheese * Medium Patty * American Cheese * Awesome Sauce * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 8 Atomic Wings (left) * 8 French Fries (right) * Ranch Dip * Blue Cheese Dip * Mango Chili Dip * Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Kielbasa in a Hoagie Roll * Ketchup * Sauerkraut * Onions * Marinara Sauce * Tomato * Sport Pepper * Tomato * Drink and Popcorn ** Large Diet Fizzo ** Large Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner D * Zebra Stripe Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Chocolate Frosting ** Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holidays) ** Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Creameo Bits in other holidays) ** Chocolate Chips ** Feather Cookie (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Chocolate Acorn (Nutty Butter Cup in other holidays) ** Feather Cookie (Marshmallow in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Mocha Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Creameo Bits in other holidays) ** Chocolate Chips ** 3 Feather Cookies (Two Nutty Butter Cups and a Marshmallow in other holidays) Papa's Pastaria *Regular Cellentani (Radiatori in other holidays) *Three Cheese Sauce *Grated Mozzarella *Crushida Pepper *5 Meatballs *4 Sausages *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Large Cup * Yum & M's * Espresso Syrup * Smooth Blend * Chocolate Mousse * Chocolate Topping *Chocolate Chips *3 Blondies *Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Round Donut with Blueberry Custard **Vanilla Icing **Strawberry Drizzle *Pumpkin Round Donut with Boston Cream **Powdered Sugar **Peanut Butter Drizzle (Caramel Drizzle in other holidays) **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Full Moon Icing (Chocolate Icing in other holidays) **Spooky Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Atomic Wings on the left *4 Curly Fries on the right *4 French Fries on the right *Ranch *Blue Cheese *Mango Chili *Awesomesauce Papa's Next Chefs 2011: In Round 1, he won to Franco. But lost to Cooper in Round 2. After the first tournament, it was decided by Matt and Tony that "those (customers) who do not meet the height and size requirements for the clothing shop" would be taken out of future competitions. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Big Pauly Level: 1-2 Weapon: '''Crushida Pepper Bombs '''Weapon Range: '''Medium '''Damage: '''Normal '''Skill: '''Ground Pound '''What it does: Breaks Cracker Blocks, which are very resistant Unlockable toppings along with him *In Papa's Taco Mia!, he is unlocked with white rice. *In Papa's Pancakeria, he is unlocked with chocolate chips mix. *In Papa's Wingeria, he is unlocked with french fries. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Diet Fizzo. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Autumn Leaves Sprinkles. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Crushida Pepper. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go! He Is Unlocked With Yum n Ms *In Papa's Donuteria, he is unlocked with Full Moon Icing. Trivia *Big Pauly never orders healthy meals, he orders heavy meals, like large sundae cups, large drink and popcorn, a topping full of Creameo, no veggies in his hamburger and too much chocolate chips in pancakes and toppings with double whipped cream. *Big Pauly demanded there for customers to have 4 cupcakes in Papa's Cupcakeria, but Matt and Tony decided two would be plenty. *In the cover for Papa's Cupcakeria, he is eating a lot of cupcakes. *He is the first customer to be saved in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack. * In Papa's Hot Doggeria,he orders Diet Fizzo, maybe to try to be healthy. *It is stated in Papa's Donuteria Big Pauly asked that he could order six donuts. As with Papa's Cupcakeria, Matt and Tony decided three would be plenty. * Freezeria is the only desktop game that Big Pauly doesn't unlocked with anything (altough in To Go! version he is unlocked with Yum 'n' Ms) * He is one of the Loyal Customers. * He is the only loyal customer who is not a chef. * In all games, his orders always the largest, losing only in some games. Gallery 660px-0,661,0,360-Big Pauly.jpg|Big Pauly about to order in Papa's Taco Mia 660px-0,661,0,360-Big pauly (1).jpg|A Thumbs-Up from Big Pauly Big Pauly.png|Big Pauly selling peppers in Pauly's Pepper. L.jpg|Papa Louie, Roy, and Big Pauly. 660px-0,660,40,400-Bigpaulyperfect.jpg|Big Pauly's perfect order in Freezeria Madpauly.jpg|Big Pauly is not pleased bigpaulyperfectorderinburgeria.jpg|Big Pauly's perfect order in Papa's Burgeria. bigpaulyperfectorderhacked.png|Big Pauly loving his super rare burger? What the heck? Pauly eating cupcakes.jpg|Pauly Eating Cupcakes In The Cupcakeria Cover For Facebook... Cupcakeria comingsoon.jpg|He's gonna eat ALL those cupcakes!? Mad Pauly.png|Big Pauly gets 63 points in anger. Anger on salad.png|Big Pauly would never eat salad! Big Pauly.jpg|Big Paully Mad big pauly.jpg|Doh! Big pauly is angry.PNG|Big pauly is angry after seeing an empty plate. Papas freezeria.jpg|Big Pauly in the Papa's Freezeria HD promo (How big will his order be?) pauly ground pounding.png|Big Pauly, performing a ground pound Poor Big Pauly.png|Big Pauly bad order in Pizzeria Halowen.jpg|Big Pauly featured in the 2013 Halloween promo When Burgers Attack! - Big Pauly.jpg|Big Pauly's three outfits in Papa Louie 2 Perfect Breakfast for Big Pauly.png|Big Pauly's perfect order in Pancakeria. (Hard to get) Paul's perfect box.jpg|"A perfect snack!" Ground pound.png|Break the blocks!!! papa louie 2 i.png|Big Pauly under a giant french fry. mindy n pauly.png|Big Pauly to the rescue! bandicam 2014-08-15 22-30-05-637.jpg Big Pauly HD 1.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.43.33.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.51.51.png Burger day!.jpg 2ND Big Pauly Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks